


Finalmente

by Aelilim (as_a_cloud)



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Band
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 23:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3707317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/as_a_cloud/pseuds/Aelilim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han tenido que pasar muchos años, pero tarde o temprano sería así.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Finalmente

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Marbius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marbius/gifts).



Se acerca la última semana de marzo. Gustav jamás ha sido de ese tipo de personas que sienten emoción por los cumpleaños, Navidades o fiestas supuestamente especiales. Pero ahora es distinto, de algún modo. Será el primer cumpleaños que Georg y él pasen juntos (como pareja oficial) después de mucho tiempo.

—Juntos —murmura sonriendo, y se acomoda mejor las gafas para seguir viendo los anillos.

Detrás de ese «juntos» va una historia larguísima con altibajos y montañas rusas emocionales, una que comenzó cuando ellos eran unos adolescentes que soñaban con ser músicos famosos y se extendió a lo largo de su vida (con intermedios, ceses y reaperturas). Varias décadas después de eso, allí está él buscando un aro que simbolice su unión.

—¿Le ayudo en algo, señor? —le pregunta una dependienta con amabilidad.

—No, no —contesta, aunque luego lo piensa mejor y cambia su respuesta.

Quiere algo simple y significativo, no más. A Georg nunca le han gustado los grandes gestos (para pomposidad, llamen a Bill), sino los que cargan profundidad y emoción. Gustav todavía recuerda la cena que le hizo y sus palabras deseándole toda la felicidad del mundo cuando él le anunció que se casaría. Ese día de diciembre estuvo a su lado y se embriagaron como pocas veces.

También estuvo a su lado cuando, un lustro después, su esposa falleció en un accidente automovilístico.

—Sí, este es perfecto —anuncia Gustav para alivio de la dependienta que comienza a dar signos de agobio.

—¿Quiere que le grabemos algo?

Gustav lo considera. Son tantísimos años, dos matrimonios de por medio, dos hijos ya mayores, un divorcio (Georg y ella lo intentaron, sabe que sí), y un luto que casi acaba con la banda. Dejaron de ser amantes por un lapso muy grande, pero cuando volvieron a los brazos del otro, supieron que esta vez sería definitivo. Sus cuerpos, o inclusive sus mentes, no son los mismos que compartieron aquel primer beso tímido en el tour bus durante la gira de Schrei, sin embargo, son hombres que han atravesado de todo para llegar al lugar en el que están, y sabe que no lo cambiarían por nada.

—GxG —responde finalmente. Para evitar equivocaciones, la chica le pide que lo escriba en un papel.

Cuando llega a casa, se encuentra a Georg hablando por videoconferencia con Tom, quien vive en Berlín junto a su única hija. Las risas inundan la sala y sin querer interrumpir, le hace un gesto a Georg y marcha al segundo piso.

La idea de un día especial lleno de sexo no le desagrada, pero el anillo en su bolsillo es perfecto para sellar lo que tienen. (Y hay que ser sinceros, hay ciertos trotes para los que no pueden darse el lujo ya; sobrepasar los cincuenta no sale tan barato).

—Te quedaste dormido. —La voz de Georg es lo que le despierta poco después.

—¿Qué hora es?

—Es hora de cenar —dice Georg—. Voy a hacer pasta. Con baja sal por tu presión —añade.

Gustav chasquea la lengua, sin replicar. Cuando es dejado a solas, vuelve a revisar que el escondite elegido para la caja de terciopelo sea el ideal y va la cocina. Una vez ahí, se queda sentado en una de las sillas altas, observando a Georg moverse de aquí para allá. Quiere ayudar, solo que le gusta demasiado el panorama: Georg sigue siendo a sus ojos tan guapo como lo ha sido siempre. Su cabello corto está entrecano y ya no tiene los brazos igual de marcados, es verdad, pero no le cambiaría ni un centímetro de piel ni lo rejuvenecería un día.

Así, tal como es en esos momentos, es suyo.

—Estás callado, Gus. ¿Todo bien?

—Nunca mejor —contesta, levantándose por fin y, cuando Georg no se está fijando, le echa una pizca más de sal al agua que contiene los tallarines.

—Tom dice que Bill apareció al fin.

—¿Ah, sí? —Gustav no despega los ojos de los tomates que está picando para la salsa. El día en el que Bill Kaulitz esté quieto, será porque ha pasado a mejor vida—. No me digas que se ha casado de nuevo…

La risa melodiosa de Georg invade la estancia. —¿Después del último que le incendió la casa? Lo dudo. Se encuentra en Hawái.

—¿Está bien? —pregunta, buscando resumir a lo único que le interesa.

—Sabes cómo es Bill, él siempre está bien. —Georg hace una pausa. Gustav empieza a rayar el queso, sin comentar nada—. ¿Una cerveza?

—Que sean dos.

A la salsa roja le falta sal, pero Gustav se guarda sus quejas, sabiendo que es inútil. Se contenta bebiendo cerveza, y charlan con tranquilidad antes de pasar a la sala, donde miran una película de acción. El brazo de Georg rodea sus hombros, es cómodo, es apacible. Es ellos.

—Dentro de unos días cumpliré cincuenta y cinco años. —Ha sido un susurro. Gustav cabecea un asentimiento—. ¿Me has organizado una fiesta sorpresa?

—Será privada —aclara apenas Georg ha acabado de hablar.

—Oh… ¿Me das algún adelanto?

Gustav piensa en la alianza que descansa en la parte superior de uno de sus libreros. Piensa de nuevo en todos los años y sucesos que han tenido que pasar para que vuelvan a estar juntos. Piensa en los ojos verdes de Georg que le removieron las entrañas la primera vez que lo vio y que, en ese preciso instante, están contemplando su semblante, sus pupilas diminutas, su deseo expresado con muda intensidad.

Entonces deja de pensar.


End file.
